


Star Wars: The Forces of War

by sunmyano



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Jedi Training, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rating: PG13, References to the Jedi Council, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmyano/pseuds/sunmyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47 BBY - Karythea, a world on the edge of known space, is submerged in civil war. Ever since the Jedi-Sith War, the Karytheans have hated Force users. Yet Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn is sent to mediate, escorted by a young warrior. Like many of her people, she is Force sensitive and unable to control her rage. Can Qui Gon break this dark legacy and save the Karytheans from themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Forces of War

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: 47 BBY - Rise of the Empire era / Old Republic, about three years before Qui Gon takes on Obi Wan as his apprentice.
> 
> Characters: Qui Gon of course and Sun-Ri, my Karythean OC. I hope she is not too annoying. And, if you are missing Yoda, don't worry, he will be getting some screen time, too. ;)
> 
> Rating: PG-13/M: Some violence and strong language have made their way into the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars, the EU or any other part of it and no copyright infringement is intended. But my original character belongs to me. If you would like to use her, please ask me first.
> 
> Warnings: This is my very first Star Wars fanfic and I am still learning new things about this vast fandom and its wealth of tales. Without the help of my more SW-savvy friends, this story would not be on here for you to read. Yet I hope you are going to enjoy it nevertheless. :)

Sometimes, things long lost and forgotten were found again. The planet Karythea was one of them. Ever since the New Sith Wars, nearly a millennium ago, the Karytheans had kept to themselves, limiting all outside contact to the bare minimals of trade. The few who had dealt with them had brought back tales of their mistrust towards all outsiders.

But now, a civil war had forced the planet to resurface from its self-chosen state of oblivion. Unexpectedly, the planet's monarch had contacted the Republic, asking for Jedi intervention. The senator who had passed on this request had thought little of it. To him, Karythea was nothing but a remote planet on the verges of the Outer Rim, unable to handle its own affairs.

The Jedi High Council, however, had been anything but indifferent towards Karythea's plea. When they had summoned him to discuss the mission, Qui Gon had sensed the unusual buzz of concern looming among the councilors. From Grand Master Yoda, and the information in the Temple archives, Qui Gon had learned that the rate of Force sensitives born on the planet was unusually high for a human civilization. But, after suffering the horrors of repeated occupation by the Sith's Brotherhood of Darkness, the Karytheans had turned from the Force, ignoring it, just as they tried to ignore the rest of the universe. But, if bad came to worse, the fear and rage of their present war could shatter this denial and open a path to the Dark Side. The chances of such an event were slim, yet the mere idea worried the councilors substantially.

And so, the council had chosen him for the mission. They felt it called for a master, skilled in the ways of the Living Force. In their conflict, the Karytheans might require this knowledge even more than his mediation.

For once, Qui Gon agreed with the council. And now, not half a day later, he found himself on one of the Temple's landing pads, awaiting the hastily dispatched Karythean envoy. He had been told to expect one of the monarch's military officers, to brief him on the current situation, and to accompany him back to the planet.

The choice had fallen on a strategist; a young woman called Sun-Ri Yren. Aside from her name and position, Qui Gon knew next to nothing about her.

As the cruiser touched down, he felt intrigued to finally meet their guest. And, apparently, the curiosity was mutual.

The small ship had barely begun to power off its engines, as the back hatch opened. A tall, lithe woman with pale skin and deep auburn hair stepped outside, gazing about herself warily.

Qui Gon waited for the two junior knights on his welcoming detail to greet her. He stayed behind to study her a little longer, realizing that her speedy disembarkation had never been a sign of intrigue. Instead, she looked as though she hated being here, with every fiber of her body. When he finally moved forward, it took his senses less than a second to realize why...

I checked my appearance in the mirror. The person staring back at me was but a shadow of my usual self. I looked haughty and exhausted. My skin's unnatural pallor increased the weariness of my features. Yet no outsider would notice. Despite all, I had made sure that my looks were immaculate. The broad fishbone plait I had woven into my dark auburn hair fell neatly down my shoulders. My dark purple travelling cloak was in place, and so was the sword across my back right underneath. Below it all, I wore a plain, high-cut velvet dress, rimmed with lace at cuffs and collar, instead of the light armor I had become so accustomed to wearing of late. Despite the situation back home, there was no need for battle dress here.

That moment, the door to my sleeping quarters slid open. It was an orderly, informing me that our journey was about to end.

"My lady, we will be arriving on Coruscant shortly."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Once more, I checked my make-up and put some finishing touches to my garb. At last I slipped out of the room. Briskly I got on my way below decks, curious of the reception that would expect me at the Jedi Temple.

xx

Once the cruiser touched down on the landing pad, I was on my feet, too quickly for my escort detail of two. While I was already at the bottom of the ramp to have a look at our welcoming party, they had only just started trudging after me.

Their lack of vigilance was only slightly more disappointing than the group that had gathered to receive us here. Three figures, all dressed in Jedi robes, waited at the edge of the landing zone and approached once the engines had powered off. I studied them for a moment to get an idea who I would be dealing with.

Two of them seemed to be young knights on guard duty, a slender Twi'lek female with pale, lemon yellow skin and a male Zeltron whose mauve hair looked rather unfortunate on him. The third member of the party hung back while the other two paid their respects with brief bows. He was a tall, well-built human with long brown hair and a short-cropped beard. Clearly, he had the bearings of a Master about him. And less clearly, he was studying me. I was probably not the envoy he had expected. Stolidly, I studied him back as he finally made his approach.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Major", he bowed curtly.

"Master Jedi", I returned the gesture, "thank you for receiving me."

Another gaze passed between us, but no more conversation came of it. Instead he turned, leading the way, "If you'd follow me, the Council is expecting you."

This was interesting. I had not expected our little, insignificant civil war to inflate into an event of such meaning by the time I arrived here. Apparently it was notable enough to merit a council session of its own. I had no idea about the reasons. The senate's response to our plea for Jedi intervention had been cool and nonplussed. Grudgingly, they had agreed to honor our humble request, as a sign of good faith. It had become clear just how little my remote home planet meant to them. But the dislike was mutual. It intrigued me to find out why the council showed concern where their superiors did not.

Wordlessly I walked close at the Jedi's heels. Behind us came his two companions and my escort, who seemed to be in a straggling mood today. Exasperated I came to a halt and turned towards them. I was not inclined to drag this amount of disgrace through the temple with me. One of the men flinched before he even caught my eye. They knew exactly when they had angered me.

"You two will stay aboard", I ordered them. My flat tone seemed enough to carry my sentiments their way. They spun around almost immediately, eager to leave my sight as fast as possible.

Remembering where I was, I suppressed an onrush of pleasure. I did not want anyone to believe I was being sardonic with my subordinates. Yet I caught the fleeting trace of a smile on the Jedi Master's face. Perhaps it was only a product of my imagination, but you never knew if a Jedi had just been nosing around your private feelings. The whole idea made me genuinely uneasy about this place.

With a tight knot in my stomach, I followed the Jedi into the temple. The spacious, nearly cavernous halls before me were awe-inspiring. They made me forget my resentiments. But only for a moment…

"It is necessary for you to surrender your sword", the Jedi master stated casually. He did not even so much as turn to face me.

I stopped, not quite able to curb the annoyance smoldering inside me. It was not conspicuous I was carrying one. Beneath the cloak it was practically invisible. So how did he know about it? After only a few minutes of having made his acquaintance, he seemed to know everything about me, while I knew nothing of him.

"If you insist, Master Jedi", I retorted sullenly, fingers tightening around the clasp of my overcoat. In a single, fluid motion I slipped off the garment. Silently, it glided to the tiled floor.

Still fuming, I slid the scabbard over my shoulder. Hilt first, I offered the precious blade to the Jedi. "Do you want it then?"

Again, that fleeting smile crossed his face. "No, thank you. I'm good", he said, indicating the lightsaber at his hip. To him, the way we still fought our battles back home had to seem unfathomably old-fashioned.

"Fine then", without looking, I tossed the sword over my shoulder. If their reflexes were as good as their reputation, one of the young knights should be able to catch it.

Half expecting a comment, I returned my attention to the master. But instead of speaking, he lifted my cloak off the ground and draped it over my arm with a single wave of his hand.

"Thank you", I acknowledged the gesture with distant coldness in my voice. It would take more than a few Force tricks to keep him in my good graces now.

xx

At the entrance to the council chamber, we stopped. For a moment, the prospect of more Jedi waiting inside made me hesitant to enter. The one standing next to me did not help either. At last, I took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

The master followed me, leaving the others outside. We both went to the center of the circular room and bowed. When I looked up, the sinister faces all around did not improve my already suboptimal mood.

"I present Major Sun-Ri Yren of the Karythean Royal Army", my companion introduced me to the councilors.

So he knew my name and had not bothered to reveal his... It took all my self-control not to spin around at him. If he was not really careful from now on, his insolence would get him hurt. But it would not serve to embarrass myself in front of the Jedi High Council, not when the future of my planet was at stake. Somehow I willed myself to remain composed.

"Thank you for receiving me", in an attempt to appear composed and grateful, I addressed the wizened, green-skinned master presiding the council. I knew him to be Master Yoda, the only one of the councilors I was familiar with. And I was definitely not fooling him about my true feelings.

His long, pointy ears twitched slightly as he beheld me with his yellowish brown eyes. "Uncomfortable being here you are."

Of course he had to mention it. I nearly succumbed to the desire of twisting my eyes. Jedi had a painful talent of catching you off guard. Thanks to it, I had to explain myself now. "Yes, I'd rather be…" somewhere else, without any Jedi to sniff at my emotion, "with my people. They are in dire need of assistance."

"We are aware of the situation, Major", another councilor, an ebony-skinned Tholothian woman, intervened from his left. "What news have you of the current developments in the conflict?"

This brought me back to safer, more familiar terrain. "According to the latest reports, the separatists are quickly encroaching on the capital city. The local battles have turned into a full-scale civil war, engulfing the entire planet." I struggled to remain detached, but my usual countenance came close to failing. While I was here, pleading with the Jedi, my friends and family at home were fighting for their survival. It seemed wrong. In an attempt to keep my mind busy, I offered what the high command had sent me here for. "If you desire to hear it, I can give you a more detailed strategic account of the situation. The generalissimo chose me to appear before you because he felt I am the one best capable of doing so."

"That will not be necessary", now another council member spoke up. He appeared to be a Thisspiasian; the first one I had ever met. "This information is best shared with Master Jinn. We have decided to entrust this mission to him."

There was an almost imperceptible stir by my side. So the knight meant to help save Khalkam was him? I could not help a brief sidelong glance his way. He pretended to ignore it, looking back at me equably.

"There will be enough time to discuss these things on the way. I shall do all within my abilities to assist your high command in any further steps", he said, both to me and the council. For the first time since I got here, it sounded as though he was being genuinely serious, upon his honor as a Jedi knight.

"I am thankful for your help", I replied. Much as this was usually below my pride, it seemed proper to kneel before the council. Without much hesitation, I did so. Their intervention was the one thing left to tip my home world's fate into the right direction. It had to be honored with great reverence.

After a moment with my eyes on the floor I noticed the sand-colored hem of a Jedi robe and the end of a gnarled wooden walking cane approaching. As I looked up, Yoda had waddled a few steps towards me. When I looked up, we were at eye level.

"The future of Karythea important to us is. Essential it is for peace within the Outer Rim", he told me. Why did it seem as though he was taking pity on me? Had my inner uproar so soured his little belly? For a moment I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry, but this hardly seemed proper.

Instead I rose, awarding him a deeply respectful nod. "Words can't express how much your concern means to my people. I can only thank you again for your intervention."

With this the audience was done. Once more, Master Jinn and I bowed to the council. At once I was itchy to be back outside. Despite my mood having settled somewhat, he still had a few things to answer to.

xx

"So that's you", I half snapped at him as we were walking back towards the cruiser. "Master Jinn."

Unfazed by my pointed tone, he bowed his head slightly, "At your service."

His calmness nearly drove me up an invisible tree. "And you were going to tell me that when?"

"You could have asked", he replied nonchalantly, irking me even more.

I stopped dead. For a moment, his insolence made it hard for me to breathe. "It is not my duty to ask for anything. And not revealing your identity while knowing everything about mine was disrespectful", the sudden edge in my voice surprised even myself.

Now it was obvious we did not get along very well, to both of us. "With due respect, but you are not very good at controlling your anger", he observed calmly, not showing any ill feelings.

"I…", a list of possible obscenities assembled itself in my mind, but the sincere look in his eyes made me stop. "My planet is submerged in chaos and while there are scores of people dying, I was sent to a place that upsets me even more. How would you feel?"

I felt my chest heaving unsteadily. He was making me furious. A motion of his hand towards me made me stiffen. "Don't you even dare touch me", I hissed, quickening my pace. I did not want the help of a Jedi, especially not his.

xx

When Qui Gon had escorted their guest back to her ship, he returned into the Temple to gather his things. And it was for the best: In her current state of emotional uproar, the major would certainly profit from a little alone time.

On the way back inside, Arann Irivar, the young Zeltron knight, handed him the major's sword. The fact that she had simply forgotten to reclaim it spoke volumes of her current state of mind.

"I have never seen anything alike before", he observed with a curious frown.

And it was no wonder. "Nowadays, swords like these are not forged anymore", Qui Gon replied. Almost everywhere else, vibro-weapons had replaced this kind of blade. Just like them, the major's ornate sword was a cortosis-weave, but tempered in a different, ancient way. "In the New Sith Wars, they were still very common." And mostly used by the Sith forces... But Qui Gon kept this thought to himself. Even though there was no obvious need for it, the notion gave him a minute pang of unease.

With a nod he dismissed his two companions and walked on. After a few steps along the corridor he halted. In front of him lay a pile of luminous purple fabric. Her cloak... with a bemused shake of his head, he picked it up. She had been in a real hurry to return to her ship.

As Qui Gon slipped it over his arm, he paused to listen. Someone else was here with him. A moment later, the quiet tap of a wooden cane told him who it was.

"Master Yoda", Qui Gon looked up to greet the grand master. For some reason, he was not surprised to see him here. At the council meeting, their visitor had stirred up a set of strong ripples in the Force. Everyone had sensed them, while she had appeared completely oblivious. Yoda's reaction, and the great amount of compassion he had shown, left little doubt about his opinion on the incident.

"Back aboard the ship she is?" Yoda inquired without further ado.

Qui Gon nodded. "And it's for the best, isn't it?"

"Hmm", the grand master agreed, "The Force surrounding her she feels and frighten her it does."

His words made Qui Gon frown. Of course he had sensed the major's connection to the Force. But his guess had been that her sensitivity had heightened the her agitated emotion. It was not uncommon for untrained Force sensitives. What Yoda had suggested was quite a different thing. "Do you assume she possesses a kind of Force sense?" It was something he had only ever witnessed in himself and other Jedi.

"Not certain I am", Yoda replied. "Very rare such a gift is, but impossible it is not."

"The Force must be strong in her then", Qui Gon mused. After such a short encounter it was very hard to tell. But, for now, it was his only explanation.

And again, the grand master surprised him. "Not necessarily. Strong in her is her ability to feel", thoughtfully, he paused. "Watch over her well you must. Harm her and others these gifts might."

"I will", Qui Gon promised with a sigh. The thought stirred up painful memories. He had seen the harmful effects of the Force before and he was not inclined to witness it again. Yet, if there were more Force-sensitive Karytheans in the same mental state as this young woman, he might not be able to protect them all, let alone save their planet from devastation. Yet, here and now was not the time to worry. He had to get underway. Carefully he folded the major's purple cloak over his arm. "She will be safe with me", he told Master Yoda, before bidding him farewell with a brief bow.

xx

With rough tugs, I straightened my hair in front of the mirror yet again. Even though I had been back aboard the cruiser for over an hour, my annoyance had not subsided. Tugging my braid into shape like this was a clear sign of it.

Suddenly, footsteps in the corridor outside startled me. There was someone at the door. I stood up straight, wondering who it would be. The possibility of it being one of the green boys they had sent along as my orderlies was slim. I had given them a verbal lashing for their shameful behavior the moment I had returned on board. It was too early for them to come and ask for more trouble.

"What?" I snapped impatiently, waiting for the intruder to enter.

My face was still averted from the door. But the nearly soundless swish of a long robe against the door frame told me all I needed to know.

"Master Jinn", I said flatly, still not looking his way. It had taken him quite a while to join me. Now we could finally get under way, back to Karythea. At last, I spun around, glaring straight at him. "What brings you to my private quarters?"

"Major Yren", perfunctorily, he bowed, "I did not want one of your staff to get into trouble for announcing my arrival."

Something inside me clenched from his intentional insolence. I was ready to snap at him, but that seemed to be exactly what he wanted. So I remained silent as he went on.

"Besides, you left a few of your belongings at the Temple", he told me, indicating my purple cloak hanging from his forearm.

Inwardly I cursed myself for the hurried departure. My temper had made such a fool of me yet again. "Thank you", I took the garment, draping it over a nearby hook on the wall.

"And there is this", from beneath his robe, he produced my sword.

Startled, I gawped for a split second before regaining control over my features. Wordless with anger at my own carelessness, I took it from the Jedi. My hand ran along the ornate gold and silver chains dangling from the scabbard.

"It is intricate work", he stated to bridge the silence.

"It is", his attempt at conversation was unwanted.

But he did not appear to care much, "I had heard they are merely a status symbol in your military."

I rolled my eyes. Was he taking me for a fool? He surely knew more than what he let on.

"For most", slowly I drew the slim blade, balancing long, slender hilt against the flat of my hand. "But I was trained to use it in single combat." It was not meant as a threat and he sensed that. From the annoying half-smile on his face I gathered that he had known about my fighting skills all along.

"Yes, I am aware of that", he replied unnecessarily, "hence I knew you would be carrying it with you at the Temple."

"So you looked me up?" I retorted coldly, sheathing the sword. The way he used information to play me was upsetting, even in my already seething state of mind.

"Yes. It is my duty to be prepared for my missions. And you seem wary of me for doing so", he observed in his unfalteringly calm manner.

His words cut hotly through my already strained pride. My eyes narrowed, conveying a warning. I hoped for him that he had not meant this infamy. But he remained unfazed by my outburst, at least on the outside. Perhaps it gave him pleasure to always state the obvious. He definitely seemed the type.  
"Don't criticize me for who I am, Master Jedi", I cautioned, trying hard to keep my teeth unclenched.

"It is not my place to criticize you, Major." The Jedi made another step towards me, ignoring my bristling, defensive stance. "It merely worries me how my presence keeps upsetting you. I had been hoping your mood would improve after returning to your ship. It would be best if you calmed down."

Now he was really tapping into the Force. I did not need to see the small motion of his hand to know what he was trying. Momentarily I stiffened, inside and out, refusing him as good as I could. "Don't even consider it", I growled under my breath.

He stopped. I was aware that, in his little world, the mind trick was meant to help me. Yet to me, it meant intrusion. It riled me even more, but it made little sense to let it show. He would not bother reacting to my fury.

"You better go now", I said, with as much composure as I had left, "I shall brief you when I'm ready."

"As you wish", the Jedi knight bowed and turned on his heel. Once he was out of my rooms, I breathed a sigh of relief. This had not gone very well. It was due time to plot a course for Karythea and be off. The faster I got away from this place, the better; for everyone's sake. One Jedi was clearly enough to bring out the worst in me.

xx

I had one of the orderlies bring in tea before my arrival. Perhaps a concession to hospitality would ease some of the tension our being in the same room created. Not that I was hopeful of it. When I entered the briefing room, my mood had not improved. Master Jinn though, seemed his usual, immovable self, calmly sipping his tea.

In an urge to create some noise, to counteract all this unsettling serenity, I dumped the stack of data pads I was carrying onto the polished clari-crystalline table. "It is Jain flower tea", I said, trying to give my words a distant whiff of friendliness. "Do you like it?"

"It is quaint", his light blue eyes met mine. For a moment it was as though he was referring to something else, "but very enjoyable."

I smoothed down my dress and sat opposite him, poring myself a cup as well. Usually it served to steady my nerves. Today, it failed its reassuring effect. "I do enjoy it myself. But let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Of course", my superficial attempts at hospitality clearly did not fool the Jedi, but he knew better than to address my state of mind yet again.

I pulled a datapad from the pile and placed it between us, calling up a map of the capital city and the surrounding provinces. Without further ado I cut straight to the point. "After the latest developments, these parts remain the central hub of the conflict. From a strategic point of view, it is essential to resolve the crisis here and restore order. If this is done, the chances of a nonviolent, planet-wide restoration of peace will increase."

At least that was the plan into which the Royal High Command put all their hopes. Yet I doubted it would work. Knowing the rebels, a peaceful resolution had never been on their agenda. Hopefully the Jedi shared my resentments.  
I highlighted the rebel-held areas on the map. By now, their territory covered everything outside the capital city's inner ring. For a moment, the sight derailed my thoughts. When I had departed, their fire and the detonations had been distant rumbles, far beyond the horizon.

Naturally, my consternation made its way across the table in no time. Master Jinn's gaze left the map and met mine.  
"You have not yet told me why this is happening", he stated, trying to draw my attention away from the image. "Of course, I have read the official reports, but I would like to hear it from you."

"The separatists disagree with the monarch's reforms." Hesitantly, I paused. A part of me understood how they felt, but as the monarch's sworn servant, it was not my place to agree with them. "They feel they have been forced to give up their old way of life and the beliefs they held sacred. A dialogue was offered, but some of their leaders started preaching violence. You see what has come of it." I lowered my head, spreading my hands over the catastrophe still glowing on the display.

"Because you answered in the same way?" he asked. For a second, the peacefulness left his expression.

I sighed, "Yes, but we did not mean to. Admittedly, our ways can be very authoritarian, but things were not intended to end in turmoil." It hurt to remember the day of the first riots. I had been in charge of coordinating countermeasures to contain the uproar, but they were no use. Within mere hours, there had been an avalanche of bloody chaos: screams, pain and…

"There was a high death toll, was there not?" the Jedi observed.

"We did not start it", I half-closed my eyes. "Some fanatics took hostages. They blew up schools and hospitals, killing women and children who did not support their cause. We saw no other way to protect the innocent."

"I understand", for another moment he studied the territory while hiding his feelings well. "What can you tell me of their leaders?"

I held on to take a sip of tea. Suddenly I felt very hot and parched from the pain of my memories. "Their commander-in-chief is Kuei-Li Daeron, a seasoned veteran of our army. I served under him during my training. He is a very skilled strategist and there is little he does not know about the weaknesses of our defenses. And he is not very trusting. His senior staff merely consists of two others", I reached for another datapad and handed it to him so he could study their profiles.  
"One is a scholar; her name is Aan-Ti Karec. She is his voice, standing in fervently for his ideologies. The other is Kali-Ain Yamin. He used to be the defense minister, but was outcast for his radical views. Through him, the separatist war is well supplied with mercenaries and weapons. He commandeers nearly endless resources through intricate off-world connections."

"I know who he is", Master Jinn nodded, "a very dangerous man. Am I right to assume that the separatists' military supply is well-matched to your own?"

Startled, I looked at him, my eyes widening. The monarch had been very careful not to let this information leak into official channels. But apparently the Jedi had found out regardless. "Yes", I intimated flatly, "How do you know?"

"The Jedi have been watching him for quite some time now. He has been making some notable military transactions, especially on rogue planets beyond the Outer Rim. But he was very careful to cover his tracks", he put aside the data pad and returned his concentration to the map.

This was the sign for me to resume the briefing, "From what we know, the separatists have built countless forward attack position within the capital city's limits already. They are manned well, by mercenaries and scores of their own men. There has also been talk about them forcing every young man and woman to serve their cause, or to die, along with their entire families…"

The thought made a pang of pain explode in my heart. My younger brother was still out there. If they… Clinging tightly to the soldierly professionalism I had learned over the years, I managed to keep my composure, but it was incredibly hard. "Their operational headquarters are in the old city, in the Kuryin sector", my palm trailed over the map, enlarging the segment. "The area is a labyrinth of narrow alleys and subterranean passageways. It is easy to hold and incredibly hard to retake. And the sector is still densely populated. Most inhabitants had no chance to escape before the rebel siege. If the High Command orders an attack, hundreds of thousands will face their deaths."

I stopped to watch the Jedi. He was concentrating, processing the information. Not wanting to interrupt his train of thought, I remained silent. Futilely, I tried to put out the emotional conflagration in my own mind. It did not work. I had to busy my hands somehow, to distract my head. Gently I pushed the remaining datapads across the table's clear surface.

"Now you realize why we had to ask the Jedi for help, don't you?" I blurted out, suddenly, unexpectedly.

Master Jinn was not surprised by the question. "I do indeed." Again he studied me closely. Something in his eyes made me want to face away. Yet I still held his gaze.

"And you know what upsets me so", I muttered quietly, more to myself. At last, I had to look away, struggling to keep a straight face.

A gentle touch on my hand made me jump. From the corner of my eye I saw that it was only his fingertip brushing against mine. But it was enough. My body stiffened and I stood, nearly bumping my thigh against the tabletop. Slowly I withdrew my hand. Unconsciously, I nursed it against my breast as though it had been burned.

"You are Force-sensitive", the Jedi stated calmly, taking me by surprise.

I sucked in a sharp breath, not able to make any other reply. He had probably known this all along. And now, he demonstrated an absurd talent for stating unbidden things in the most sensitive of moments. My back straightened and the ice crept back into my tone, "Are we done?" Surprisingly, I managed to make the question sound as though the last words had not passed between us.

"For now", he nodded, "if there are any further questions, I will let you know."

"Do that", as fast as possible, I turned for the door. I had to put some distance between us. Right now, I was much warier of him than ever before.

xx

The lights were dimmed. I had changed into a loose-fitting silk tunic; my hair was undone, falling down my back in gentle waves. Taking a deep breath, I settled onto the cushion on the floor. It was due time for meditation. There was no telling when, or if, I would find any peace for it once we reached Karythea. And it would not serve for me to arrive in a state of inner upheaval. I needed my senses about myself.

Slowly I lowered my conscience into a deeper state of concentration, trying hard to relax my body on the way. Gradually, my senses sharpened until there were only the sound of my breathing and the touch of the room's warmth against my skin. But there were also my thoughts. They were fearful and agonizing, nearly impossible to tame. Yet somehow, I pushed them away to make room for a shred of inner clarity.

It lasted for a short time, until another sensation unbalanced me even more. Scatters of what the Jedi called the Force emerged at the verges of my subconscious mind. They were greatly disturbed, rippling and quivering like an unsteady current. They were beyond my control. My senses were merely trained to tolerate them, not more. And even that ability was failing me now.

Suddenly something else grasped my attention. Within seconds my eyes snapped open. Stiffly I rose and walked towards the door. What was he doing here now? Inwardly, I sighed. He probably had more questions. I put on a straight face and let him in before he had even made his presence known.

Wordlessly we stood, facing each other. From his position in the hallway, the Jedi master took in my garb and the dim room behind me. He did not seem surprised I had anticipated his arrival.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he inquired politely.

I kept my silence. He surely knew the answer. Before I could think twice of it, I motioned for him to come inside. As I walked back into the room, I turned up the lights a little, only enough as not to be blinded by sudden brightness.

"What can I do for you, Master Jinn?" I inquired, trying not to sound too terse.

The Jedi eyed me closely for a few moments before he finally stated his purpose. "I wanted to speak to you about a few things."

"What things would that be?" For some odd reason, I felt intrigued.

"It seems I have been rather blunt earlier, addressing a sensitive topic", he admitted.

I could not believe he was starting again. It was pretty hard not to groan. "So you did." In a slow motion I settled down on the nearby sofa, without inviting him to join me. I had a burning question of my own and I wanted it answered first.

"How did you notice I am sensitive to the Force?" As far as I knew, nobody had shared this knowledge with the Jedi; for good reason.

Master Jinn did not hold back his response, yet I noticed how he took his time to carefully choose his words. "I have been sensing your struggle with it, ever since we met on Coruscant: as did every other Jedi in your proximity." He stopped to watch me for an instant. Something made him hold back his next words. But eventually, they came, delivered with a growing air of caution. "A connection to the Force manifests itself in many different ways. Sometimes, when it is strong enough, it can greatly perturb one's emotion. Judging from the ripple yours create, you must be in close contact with the Force yourself."

"I am not in close contact", I replied flatly. It was a mere statement of fact. Yet it made him choose his next words with even more consideration.

"I understand it is hard for your people to talk about issues concerning the Force, isn't it?" he inquired tentatively.

For once, his observation was incorrect. The Force was not generally a sensitive topic on Karythea. "We merely do not like discussing it with the Jedi", I retorted, correcting him. Out of habit, I took a few deep breaths now. If the conversation was to go on like this, I was in great need to stay calm and relaxed. Or else, someone might get hurt…

To my surprise, Master Jinn nodded sagely. He had obviously expected as much. "Yet I understand there are a good few on Karythea who are Force-sensitive."

"Yes." If I judged him right, this was going to be a very long talk. And I was already fed up with him standing there, gazing down at me. I spread out a hand, finally offering him to take a seat beside me. Surprisingly he took the invitation without hesitation, allowing me to go on.

"We call it Susceptibility. And we do not look for it in our youngest, the way you do. Often it is not discovered before puberty. Even if found out early enough to undergo training at your Temple, it will never happen. We believe the Force is a gift, best used as it is. Tampering with it unnecessarily is considered an act of base ingratitude." I paused. As far as I had gone now, it seemed fine to rub in the whole truth about how my people felt. "Most people on Karythea would not trust the Jedi with their children. At least not any further than they could toss them."

A brief smile played on his features. "In fact, you can toss someone pretty far, as long as you utilize the Force."

Surprised, I turned to stare at the Jedi. He had an odd kind of humor. It was rather endearing. "Well, if the Force were strong enough in them, some would probably want to try that", I retorted, deciding to play along.

"I assume that is why your request for help has been made rather late?" It was a calm observation, but his tone was less jovial now.

I sighed. It seemed the Jedi had taken over the part of rubbing in inconvenient truths now. "My people are proud, Master Jinn. They have always been hesitant to accept help", my eyes narrowed meaningfully, "especially from the Jedi."

"I understand." Once again his deep blue eyes were studying me. For no particular reason, I felt exposed under his scrutiny. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" A sudden flush crept into my cheeks. Quickly I faced away, hoping the dim light would hide it. "I do not see why I should feel any differently."

"Perhaps you need some help of your own", he stated.

My head whipped around at him, taken aback by his unexpected bluntness. Every fiber of my body tightened as I struggled to contain my anger. My nails dug into the cushions underneath me. I found myself staring right at him. There was nothing but serenity in his demeanor. At once I realized he was not talking about the war anymore. "What are you suggesting?"

He said nothing. Quietly, he gazed about the dusky room instead of stating the obvious. At last, his silence disarmed me.

"Fine", I sighed, "I have tried to meditate, but as you see, it did not go too well."

"I sense you are still not able to dispel your unease", the Jedi stated sympathetically.

"I'd rather you would not sense anything", I huffed, quite unable to return the sympathy.

Master Jinn smiled wryly. "So you have let me know before. Still, would you allow me to assist you?"

"If you must", I replied, not without cynicism. My nerves were racked and I was tired of him constantly reminding me of my growing emotional distress. It seemed as though humoring him was the only way out. "What do you want me to do?"

His hands came to rest on mine. Something in his touch disentangled my still clenched fingers. "Just do what you did before. I will be here to guide you."

Wordlessly, I nodded my understanding and closed my eyes. The warmness of his cupped palm against mine felt oddly reassuring.

xx

The calmness came more easily this time. After a few deep breaths, my mind was afloat, lighter than before. Yet the turbulence in the Force was not gone. It threatened to suck me in with great fierceness.

Somewhere deep down, fear gripped me. I was not able to handle it. But then, with sudden gentleness another power dispelled it.

Like fog, the disturbance started to dissolve. Carefully I reached out my own senses, doing what little I could to help fight it off.

After a short while, the ripples started to dissolve. As it swam away into oblivion, it took all the troubling sensations with it. At last, they were gone. My eyes snapped open. For a moment I felt nothing but the rhythmic motions of my breathing and the soothing touch of Master Jinn's hands against mine.

It took me another moment to realize his deep blue gaze was resting on me. But for once, I hardly minded.

"Thank you", I whispered once I found the ability to speak.

He smiled a little at my unusual softspokenness. "You did most of this yourself."

"How?" I frowned at him. Was he trying to pick up my spirits in the face of my total ineptitude to cope?

"You merely needed a push into the right direction", he said, gently withdrawing his hands.

I felt a pang of impatience. There was no need for childish encouragements. "So what do I do when there is no Jedi knight to push me?" The question came out a little too sharply, too cynical.

He did not mind. "Focus", he told me calmly, "seek out the feelings causing the disturbance, then strive to control them."

"But that's what I have been trying to do for years", I protested quietly.

"You have tried too hard", the Jedi observed. "The Force will come to you. You only have to open your mind and allow it."

Slowly I rose, stretching my legs. "I thank you for your advice, Master Jinn", I said, not unkindly. He had done me a real service this time. But, despite all, I was not ready for real friendliness yet. Few people ever received that from me. "We will be reaching Karythea soon. If you don't mind, I would like some time to prepare myself."

"Of course", the Jedi knight had gotten to his feet as well. He acknowledged my request with a polite nod and strode for the door.

Suddenly a rather irrational thought formed in my head. It made me stop him. "And Master Jinn", I called, "I do envy your unfaltering calmness."

A brief smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He said nothing, but his glance back at me conveyed a clear message: If nothing else, we did share the same, ironic humor. In the harsh days to come, it would be a comfort.

xx

_To be continued…_


End file.
